A Digimon Tamers Christmas
by ShadowLDrago
Summary: A delightful tale with a clever and imaginative digital twist on the story that is A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, a story that anyone can love if they just believe. I know it's corny but... I think it's funny. So there. Based with a few bits from A muppet Christmas Carol. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!


**A Digimon Tamers Christmas Carol**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Tamers or A Christmas Carol (who belong to Toei and Charles Dickens respectively)

Characters:

Rika Nonaka: Ebenezer Scrooge

Alice McCoy: Jacob Marley

Ai and Mako Terada: The Crachet kids

Takato Matsuki: Bob Crachet

Jeri Kato: Mrs Crachet

Nami Asagi: Fezziwig

Henry Wong: Fred

Collectors: Rumiko Makino and Seiko Hata

Ryo Akyiama: Scrooge's fiancé

Lopmon: Tiny Tim

Kid called by Scrooge on Christmas to get a large turkey (so bite me, I don't know his name.): Impmon

Kid's mother: Renamon

Ghost of Christmas Past: Lopmon

Ghost of Christmas Present: Leomon

Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come: ChaosGallantmon

Guests at Fred's party: Mitsuo Yamaki, Riley and Talley

**A Digimon Tamers Christmas Carol, by ShadowLDrago**

McCoy was dead to begin with, as dead as a doorknob. She was buried in a coffin as black as her clothes and as black as her heart. She wasn't exactly a revered figure in London to the point where only her partner in business Rika Nonaka attended her funeral.

But our story really starts in a small counting house where a strikingly beautiful woman (around 40) dressed in black with crimson hair tied up in a bun making her head appear to be on fire.

She taps the sign hanging in front of the counting house to bump off the snow. It reads 'Nonaka and McCoy' The woman sighs. "It's been three years since you died Alice; I want you to know that I have been keeping the business running as was your last request to me. Rest in Peace, my friend."

She than hardened her features and opened the door and stepped into the counting house before promptly closing the door. At the back was a large mahogany desk that she used that had a large amount of books and coins scattered all over it. And nearer to the front was a young man seemingly in his late 30's with brown hair a cerulean jumper, a pair of goggles strapped on his head, khaki pants and a large coat that seemed to have been made from scratch with stitch marks all over it. He was currently trying to warm up his hands in the meager heat of a small candle and write down some more numbers.

Rika walked over to him calmly and leaned over him and looked at the book with an ice cold gaze. As if by magic the candle then just went out. Takato just stared at it for a few seconds before groaning and then banging his head against the book totally unaware of his boss's presence while muttering something sounding like "why does this always happen to me?"

Rika merely straightened herself and glaring at her badly paid employee snapped "Get back to work or I'll dock you a month's pay!"

Takato jumped and hastily did so and muttered "Yes ma'am"

"Good" she answered icily. The Ice Queen (as she had become known in London) then started jotting down some numbers herself. They continued this for roughly minutes minutes, in which Takato managed to somehow, by some goggleheaded miracle, coax a bit more flame from the candle.

Suddenly the counting house door swung open and in burst Henry and Terriermon and chorused "Merry Christmas" making Takato smile and echo the greeting and Rika snort and demand "What are _you_doing here?"

Henry gave her a shocked look and Terriermon merely jumped off his head to insect Takato with increasingly bad puns and jokes that he had picked up from who knows where(insect, bug geddit? Oh, never mind.) "It's Christmas Eve my dear aunt, you should know that." Henry said after regaining his calm

"So? _You_also know that to me Christmas is merely an excuse for Matsuki here to get away from work and pick my pockets every 25th of December!" She hissed coldly. A gasp escaped the mouths of everyone else "Rika! Not cool, not cool at all, I keep telling ya, you got to learn how to Momentai!" Terriermon quipped in his usual tactless manner.

"Amen to that." Added Takato before wincing under Rika's glare and getting back to work. "For once, I agree with Terriermon. I know, come to my house tomorrow, we'll be having our traditional Christmas feast."

Henry said and gave his Christmas abhorring aunt a warm smile hoping it would melt her icy heart but ultimately knowing it was in vain. Rika merely snorted and rolled her eyes before uttering her infamous catchphrase, "bah, humbug!"

Now Henry was truly shocked "Christmas a humbug, how dare you! I say Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart to you, MERRY CHRISTMAS I tell you, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He exclaimed.

Rika was now livid and roared at the top of her lungs "GET OUT!" making all three males wince. Then there was small knock on the door. Rika thought '_now, who is it?'_ but said "The door is open."

Two women came in dressed warmly, one was Rumiko Makino a famous model who out of compassion was doing charity runs with her mother Seiko Hata. 'We represent the Orphans In Need charity, could you please donate some money for poor starving orphans?' Rika once again snorted in derision and muttered "charities… always trying to rob my hard earned money."

Seiko smiled warmly and queried "I'll take that as a yes, now how much should we put you down for?"

Rika still engrossed in her numbers responded 'nothing' Rumiko frowned in confusion "you wish to remain anonymous?" Rika then looked up from her papers, stood up and walk slowly and menacingly towards the 2 women and hissed "No, I wish that everyone who has the phrase 'Merry Christmas' on their lips should be cooked with their own turkey, to not donate a penny and for you to get. Out. Of. Here. Now!"

She took the paper from then and explained in a calmer but infinitely more venomous tone, "I wish not to make myself merry at Christmas."

Terriermon grinned at Henry and said "So true!" "Terriermon!" Henry chided

"For I cannot afford to make myself merry at Christmas." Terriermon frowned and said "So NOT true." Henry merely nodded this time.

Rika then pushed the 2 women into the street before whirling around to drag both her nephew Henry and Terriermon by the ear and did the same and took the wreath Henry had brought her and smashed it down on him leaving him stuck in a wreath looking rather ridiculous and slammed the door and finished her page of numbers after throwing the paper into the fire to keep warm. 2 hours later the clock struck 7 and Rika went over to see what Takato had done.

"Not bad Takato, you actually managed to get a large amount of work done today. I am impressed."

And began to walk away before Takato said "wait, please!"

Rika turned to face him making him nervous, "I was wondering, since it is Christmas tomorrow could I perhaps…" Rika caught on to his train of thought "Fine, you can have half the day off."

Takato looked disappointed "Oh. How, un traditional."

Rika raised a surprised eyebrow "Oh, then what is traditional? The whole day off?" she said sarcastically not realizing the truth behind her words. Takato merely looked down embarrassed and nodded afraid of angering his boss.

Rika blinked at this and muttered something about not having seen that coming. She then thought for a while and finally said "Fine. But I want you here 1 hour earlier the next day and for you to work twice as hard or you're fired and believe me, there are a lot of people out there who would jump at the chance to replace you"

Takato was overjoyed "Oh thank you ma'am I won't let you down, oh and Merry Christmas!" he chimed and walk out the door. Rika merely repeated her catchphrase while preparing to return to her house "Bah, humbug!" With that she left and locked the door. She then stalked out of the counting house into the snow with a quasi-imperial air.

She marched over to her house which was a large black mansion. She fumbled with her keys to find the right one before looking up and seeing with shock and horror on her face that said door knob had transformed into Alice's face staring right at her. She managed to let out a breathless "Alice McCoy?" she reached slowly for the doorknob before it screamed "Rikaaaaaaaaaaaa!" making her scream and fall down to catch her breath. She then looked up fearfully only to see that the doorknob was back to normal she then muttered once again, well, you get the idea. She opened the door and went in.

Inside it was dark and cold. The only light came from a candle she had lit to see where she was going. Darkness was cheap and she liked it. She had managed to get this house from Alice's will after she sold her old house. She then went to the kitchen and made herself some roast beef before changing into her nightgown and began to eat. When she was almost done, she heard a strange sound of moaning and rattling chains. She also thought that she heard a distinct dragging noise. She then heard a female voice moan out "Riiikaaa." Her eye widened in shock as that voice albeit slightly hidden by the rattling of chains was one she knew all too well. The voice of her old partner, Alice McCoy.

She got up and ever so slowly turned around to see a ghostly version her only friend when she lived. Alice McCoy was semi-transparent and a ghostly light blue with hundreds of chains on her that finished in seemingly very heavy weights of all sorts of shapes and sizes. Alice stared at her for a moment before speaking "Rika, it's been quite a while since I last saw if memory serves, then again, being dead doesn't help with the fact that I never had a very good sense of time does it, my old friend?" then chuckled lightly.

Rika merely stared blankly at her old friend "I thought you were dead… no, no, no this is impossible you're dead, I-I'm hallucinating, I always did have a delicate stomach, you might be a piece of uncooked beef, or a piece of moldy cheese or even some undigested potato!"

Alice merely chuckled a bit at her tirade before speaking once more "see these?" she gestured towards her chains. Rika nodded unsurely.

"I forged them during my life of hatred and misgiving only to have to wear them in death. It is too late for me now. But I tell you this, tonight you will be visited by 3 Spirits or, ghosts, if you will, they will visit you and try to make you regret your ways and change to become a better person. I've seen your chain Rika, It makes mine look tiny. Now I must go, expect the first spirit when the clock strikes 1!" she moaned and vanished like the Cheshire Cat.

Rika felt her shoulders to see if she felt any chains but, unsurprisingly nothing. Rika catch-phrased And went into her bed and fell asleep.

Later that night the clock struck 1AM Rika was soon woken up by a strange light emanating from a strange creature that looked like some sort of chocolate colored dog-bunny. Rika stared at it before asking "are you the first spirit?"

Lopmon nodded "Yes. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Come, we are to see your past. Touch my hand and you will fly" Rika was naturally bewildered but still did so for some reason.

She then felt a gust of wind and she flew out the window still holding Calumon's hand and she could feel that they were going faster and faster until she saw a large white bubble in the horizon, and she queried "Spirit, what is that? It' can't be morning already can it?"

Lopmon answered "It is the Past."

They disappeared in a flash of white light. They found themselves standing in the snow with school kids running everywhere. Rika was dumbstruck

"My old schoolhouse" she whispered she then saw some of her old friends

"Guys, wait, hold on, It's me, Rika, Rika Nonaka, don't you remember?" Lopmon then tapped her shoulder. "These are just memories of the past, we can look upon them but we can't interfere, they can't see, feel or hear us."

The scene then vanished to be replaced by a young girl working hard in an empty classroom the scene continuing this way with the only changes being the girl growing older and occasionally moving around and the classroom deteriorating slowly. Rika during all this only muttered under her breath "the loneliest years of my life".

Then the scene once again changed abruptly not fazing the stone faced spirit in the least at all. It appeared that he was used to this sort of thing. This time it was a cheery place with people dancing, talking and blaring music. In a corner were 2 women talking to each other, one was clearly Rika and the other was, "My old boss Miss Asagi!" Rika exclaimed (ghost Rika)

"Ah bless her soul, she was the nicest person to me other than Alice" "Ah, Rika, so nice of you to join us on this fine Christmas Eve!" Miss Asagi chirped.

Past Rika smirked this "You invited me here, so I could hardly refuse, now could I, _boss_?" she quipped cheekily.

Miss Asagi sighed with a grin "How many times do I have to tell you no to call me boss, besides I'm you ex-boss now. Anyway there's someone I want you to meet, and speak of the devil, there he is right now!' They both turned around to see a striking young man in a tuxedo wearing a smart-aleck-esque smirk on his face. He appeared to be roughly the same age as Rika.

The young man's name was Ryo Akiyama. For a moment Rika (past) thought her heart stopped beating. She could feel her face growing hot and her eyes widening (Sorry, I'm no good at romantic stuff.) Miss Asagi noticed this and grinned slightly and said something that sounded like it was along the lines of "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I have a speech to make." before giggling and disappearing into the crowd and going to the podium "Attention everyone! It's time for my annual Christmas speech!" From somewhere a female voice called out "It's also the time I take a nap!" Rika was puzzled at this and shook out of her reverie long enough to ask "Who's that?" Ryo merely scowled and answered "Alice McCoy, a counter and one of the richest women in London. Unfortunately she is also the greediest and won't share her money with anyone." Miss Asagi on the other hand commenced her speech after clearing her throat. "Thank you all and Merry Christmas" Alice sounded outraged "That was the speech? It was stupid, it was pointless, it was, short. I loved it!" She screamed before bursting into a fit of laughs. Lopmon then just said "Let us see another memory'

Now were two grown people, a woman and a man in a counting house talking to each other. "For the last time, I'm not giving you another chance, I held my part of the deal, but you didn't. The marriage is off." Rika said with a familiar coldness before removing a ring from its respective finger and placing it before a shocked Ryo who then snarled "Fine then, have it your way!" before marching out of the counting house slamming the door. Rika (Ghost) was now practically in tears and pleaded "Spirit, show me no more, I can't take it anymore, please!" "These memories are yours, they are what they are, do not blame me". Lopmon replied. "Time is up, farewell, Rika Nonaka, may the other Spirits help your cold heart" Rika tried to stop him by grabbing him and crying out "WAIT!" before opening her eyes and realizing she was in bed again. She stared around bewildered for a short while and muttered once again. 'Bah, humbug' and lay down again waiting for sleep to claim her.

When it finally did, the clock then struck Two AM and Rika groaned and tiredly muttered "Go away." before her room lit up brightly making her wake up with a large start and to dash out into the living room where the light was coming from and when she got there, her jaw dropped so low, she was surprised it didn't hit the floor. In there waiting was an enormous Lion man creature. It was laughing and guzzling down wine in amounts that should have made anyone drunk in seconds but other than the laughing he seemed perfectly sober. He then noticed the accountant and stopped drinking wine from his goblet. And put it down near a large golden horn with food brimming all over it and most prominently from its mouth Rika was shocked and looked around before asking the spirit "What is all this?"

It merely grinned and said in a booming voice 'Come, and know me better man, well, woman, ah what the hell, I had this whole speech prepared but it isn't going to work, anyway, I am Leomon, The Ghost of Christmas Present and what was I saying?"

She chuckled and chided playfully. "You're a little absent-minded spirit." Leomon grinned which if he weren't so funny would have been intimidating because he had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and said "No, I'm a LARGE absent minded spirit! But since you would rather small…" A shining white light enveloped him before he shrunk into a smaller version of himself. He then grinned again and remembered. "This is the food of generosity and this;" he gestured to the shell that looked a lot like Indramon's horn. "Is the Cornucopia, the horn of giving." "Now come, let us look at your Christmas."

Time Flash and it was December 25th. Christmas Day. Rika looked puzzled at this, gaining a curious look from Leomon. "Spirit, this is December 25th, and you brought me here from Christmas Eve on the 24th, so, isn't this technically the future?"

Leomon opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and then opened it one more time to say "Good point, but I've never given it any thought." At this she face palmed.

"Any way, what did you want to show me?"

Leomon replied by walking towards a wall and Rika followed and before she knew it, they had walked through the wall and into a brightly lit house with people laughing and dancing with people clapping to the rhythm, including the heads of police Yamaki, his girlfriend Riley and Tally and clapping the loudest was good old Henry and his little sister Susie who was laughing her little head off at the sight of Gargomon and Turuiemon dancing. At the end of the dance they both de-digivolved into their respective Rookie forms of Terriermon (Gargomon) and Lopmon (Turuiemon) and hopped onto their respective partners heads. Henry then called for people's attention and then announced the beginning of the party games and Terriermon then jumped off his partner's head to declare that he was going first. "I've got a good one" he grinned.

Everyone tried to guess and some of the ideas included the creature living in the city and not being a very likable person. In the end they gave up and Terriermon spoke the answer "It's Rika Nonaka!" and they all burst into fits of laughter except Henry who chided Terriermon for insulting his aunt. Rika was clearly shocked that even Terriermon who was the most tactless person in all of London would think of her like that.

The scene once again changed abruptly to the sight of the inside of the Matsuki-Kato residence. Ai and Mako, the kids were playing a game of the digimon card game with Ai playing Data and Mako Virus.

Jeri was making mashed potatoes, while waiting for Takato to come home from the church garden that their smallest child, Little Lopmon so loved to play in despite that he (think Willis's Lopmon) needed crutches to move around. Mako had just won using his prize card Beelzemon Blast Mode to trump Ai's Sakuyamon Miko Mode card when he entered the house with Little Lopmon on his shoulder. Ai and Mako ran towards him and immediately tugged on his leg so he got down and gently plucked Little Lopmon off his shoulder and into his crutches that he had brought before getting back up just to be tackled into a hug from his wife Jeri Kato or as people liked to call her, Mrs Matsuki, even though she insisted that everyone call her Jeri or Miss Kato. After breaking the hug and giggling at her husband's surprise asked "So how was he?"

"Andangel as always." "Good. There's mashed potatoes with gravy for lunch." "Amen to that and yum my favorite!" to this Jeri giggled and tried to stop it from turning into a fit of laughter.

"You're hilarious you know that?" Takato grinned "So I hear"

Jeri tried again to suppress a giggle. She failed. "You know, you should quit working for that…" she glanced around and saw that the kids were nearby having a rematch with Lopmon watching with curiosity and so decided to use a less potent word "woman and be a comedian!"

He gave her one of his warmest smiles that always melted her heart and proclaimed "If I did that, then I wouldn't be able to see my wonderful wife every day."

"Aaaaaw, come here you." And she gave him a kiss full on the lips which he gladly returned to the kid's disgust and horror.

"Eew, if you're going to do that, get a room!" they chorused to their parents' amusement. Rika merely chuckled and shook her head.

Then a troubled look over came her face "Leomon, what will become of Little Lopmon?"

Leomon, who now looked quite old, merely thought about this and the scene faded away to a strange field that never seemed to end but was dark and sullen, with a quasi-permanent mist hanging there with the only visible object was a clock that indicated it was 2:55. Leomon was now aging visibly "I see an empty chair near the fire, and a crutch without an owner." She was clearly distraught.

"Will he, (gulp) die?" At this Leomon's tone and expression hardened and quoted a phrase her late uncle liked to use "If he's going to die, then he might as well do it now. Decrease the surplus population!" Rika was starting to panic as Leomon was slowly growing back to his gigantic full size "Don't say that, please!" Now Leomon's hair and fur was white making him look like IceLeomon, but older.

"My time," he proclaimed in a booming voice. "Is up. Let the Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come finish your conversion. Go and know him better, man!" and with those last words he fades away into nothingness.

All of a sudden the mist turns black as night and cold as ice. She starts looking around for something, expecting to wake up in her bed once more. _Dong, dong, dong._ 3:00. Time for the final spirit.

She feels a cold presence behind her and she whirls around only to find a strange knight with a large shield and a lance with a cold look in its eyes and he looked just like Gallantmon but with Blue where Red should be, including his cape. She started stuttering for the first time in her life as even as a child she was always very confident. "A-are, you Th-the Ghost of C-Christmas-Yet-To-Come?' The spectre nodded. "Sh-shall we go then? I want to get this over with, because I must admit that of all 3 spirits that have visited me tonight you are by far the most terrifying." The spectre merely raised a hand to its side and waited as if something was supposed to happen. And right on cue, something DID happen. The space in front of the hand started to stretch and warp in a circular fashion until it formed something akin to a black hole in appearance. It then closed her hand into a fist and then let 1 finger out as if pointing towards it. Rika queried "Y-you want me to go through it?" 'Gallantmon' nodded and Rika did so.

The scene changed to a dark day, years into the future with three people discussing what they should do with the stuff they 'acquired'

BlackAndromon was currently gloating about how great he was and how he was going to trump anything they brought. NeoDevimon merely replied in an oddly calm voice for someone who was the Ultimate form of a Devimon who sacrificed intelligence for sheer brute force without being evil enough to skip Ultimate and go directly to Mega as the deadly VenomMyotismon "We shall see, you mechanical murderer." much to MarineDevimon's amusement and BlackAndromon's annoyance.

They then entered a black house that had the symbol of the Seven Great Demon Lords hanging overhead to identify the building. Rika glanced back at the spirit that once again had its insane grin plastered on its pale face then walked towards the building and as before, passed right through the walls. There she saw a large amount of Virus type digimon gathered with their things in seven lines. One for each Great Demon Lord, the 3 digimon that Rika had been shown before were in the line towards a large room with a symbol on top that resembled a black corrupted Cornucopia. It was their turn, the one before them had not come out. The spirit once again pointed to that room so Rika went in and the spirit followed. Inside was a demonic digimon that had a leather niker jacket with raven black feathered wings sprouting from his back, large claws on his left hand, a biker helmet that hid his face except for his 3 emerald eyes lower face and short blonde hair at the back, a large bulky and angular tail with a blade at the back that resembled that of a sword but most worryingly of all a large cannon instead of a right hand that was purple except for the silver barrel. He was standing in the middle of the dark room his hands to his sides staring calmly at the three ultimate Virus types who held items that looked eerily familiar.

MarineDevimon approached the Demon Lord first giving him the cloths that were tiny in the hands of the Mega. The Mega gave a look that people could tell that was his equivalent of raising an eyebrow. As they were not seen, his eyes and mouth were far more expressive than normal.

"It's her bed curtains, milord. Very expensive silk, sire." Beelzemon Blast Mode gave a long hard look at the item before reaching into a small Cornucopia behind him and pulling out a five small packets of black digi-code before giving them to the aquatic demon. He then bowed and went out.

NeoDevimon was next and using his disproportionately large hands/claws to drag 2 items in front of the demonic biker. "It's her desk and pillow, sir." Grunting in acknowledgment, he took six packets of dark digi-code and handed them to the enhanced demon. He then bowed and exited.

"Finally" muttered the evil android and tossed the sheets he had up to the Mega. He then spoke "They're her bed sheets." Beelzemon laughed in a dark gruff voice before speaking"They're still warm! I don't pay extra for warmth you know!"

BlackAndromon growled "You should! It's the only warmth the frigid bitch ever had you fool!"

Beelzemon stopped laughing and glared at the android before he rose from his seat in a menacing manner and dashed forwards and slammed the barrel of his cannon into the face of the Ultimate and fired, instantly deleting it, he absorbed his data, took the sheets, threw them behind his throne and sat down while mumbling "Never insult a Great Demon Lord."

Rika was speechless! Not even she had been so cold or cruel. "Spirit, I can't take this anymore, I beg of you, show me kindness or is this world devoid of such a thing?"

"Gallantmon" looked at a portal it made and they both went through. Rika then smiled "Ah, yes, The Matsuki house, an ever joyful place."

Inside, Jeri was cooking some mashed potatoes but looked thinner to the point where she looked frail there were even white hairs in hers despite her young age. Ai and Mako were playing the Digimon Card game Ai playing Vaccine and Mako Data and the latter having beaten her MetalGarurumon with his MetalSeadramon but he didn't look like he had been trying to as if losing or winnig made no difference and his sister looked blank and sad the same kind of feeling around her.

Takato entered the room looking disheveled and worse for wear. "Hey." He murmured softly.

"Hey yourself." Responded his wife before giving a tired and fake looking small smile.

"How was he?"

"Nicer than the 3 Great Angels. I went to the hill. He loved to play in it."

"Yeah…" Rika was confused before realization dawned on her features, the spirit's face stillemotionless. Rika then remembered what the previous spirit had said about Little Lopmon and looked towards the fireplace where there was a tiny fire that was barely a spark but it seemed to be growing a snail's pace but growing none the less. "Little Lopmon is, gone." Breathed the counter while the spirit said nothing.

Rika was now doing the best she could to stay calm but wasn't doing a very good job of it. She was practically shaking with horror. She whirled around to the spirit to see that they were now in a graveyard with an eerie mist hanging over. Tombstones were everywhere including one that was as black as night while the others were light grey-ish. The specterpointed at it. "Huh? What do you mean, speak to me o' terrifying specter."

"Gallantmon" merely pointed towards the black tombstone again. Rika, still terrified, mind you, walked over to it and as soon as she was there the spirit once again appeared right behind her. It then pointed to a spot on the stone its grin almost literally ear to ear. Rika knelt down and wiped some of the dust off the tombstone and gave a gasp at the name that was written on it. _Ruki Nonaka._ Her real name. Her grave.

"No, no, NO! This can't be happening how is this possible, I can't believe it, I, I won't!" She got back up and whirled around to the spirit to her credit looked a bit surprised. "Spirit, tell me this is not true!"

She said heatedly with a look in her eyes that showed she was dead serious. 'This is some sort of joke, right? I know I was quite cruel but I don't think I ever deserved this!"

She then started to break down and started sobbing at the spirit's feet that for some reason no longer had that strange grin and looked, taller for some reason she couldn't place. "Please, tell me where I can find some sponge with which I can wipe off the name on this tombstone! I beg of you, please!"

The spirit was looking at her with a blank look before beginning to cackle. It then started to grow taller and it's armor started to shift to black, it's cape burst into fire and from the flame 12 black flaming wings burst from its back, it's shield and lance turned into a blood red sword in one hand and a double ended spear in the other and as its transformation to Gallantmon Chaos Mode was complete it did something that shocked a Rika that was now backed up against her tombstone in fear. The spirit spoke!

"Foolish human! You thought that the best way to be was being a cold hearted counter. Wrong!" It boomed with a low-pitched voice. ChaosGallantmon was the Spirit of Christmas Yet To Come. It was terrifying. Rika then grabbed onto the spirit's legs as it was floating away. "Please don't leave me, here! I can change, I swear, I can change, I'll change, I'll change!"

As Rika had finished, the ghost vanished like a well, ghost. Rika screamed at the top of her lungs and continued until she hit the floor.

She continued screaming for a few seconds until she open her eyes and to her surprise, she saw that she was on the floor of her room half wrapped in her bed sheet that she gripped before looking over at her room and saw that it was intact and hadn't changed from when she had gone to sleep last night. She quickly unwrapped herself and opened her window startling the birds that rested on it before looking down

"You there!" A small Impmon looked up at her with a grin that matched the one on his belly.

"Yeah?" it responded in a smart-aleck Brooklyn accented high-pitched voice.

"What day is it?" She shouted. He looked at her with an incredulous look before opening his mouth to respond before his mother, a golden furred Renamon interrupted.

"It's Christmas Day, madam" Rika then went back into her room to the confusion of the imp and the kitsune before coming back out the window with her wallet.

"You know the huge chicken over at the grocery store?" Both digimon nodded then Rika fumbled some money out of her wallet before tossing it down to the small imp.

"Here is some money, go buy it and I will give you ten shillings!" The imp looked at the money then her with a bewildered look before grinning and quipping before running off.

"You're nuts you know that?" Rika then quickly got changed in her normal clothing and went down.

She decided to make things up to Henry and the charity women. Fred was first, while looking for him, she found Seiko and Rumiko, collecting money. She grinned and approached them silently. They were counting how much they had collected when Rika was right behind them. Suppressing a chuckle she gave them a light tap on the shoulder. They turned around only to jump when they saw a grinning Rika behind them chuckling. "Miss Nonaka, what brings you here?"

"A donation of course, I would like to donate…" she then whispered an amount into Rumiko's ear which Seiko overheard.

"You must be joking, that much?"

"And not a penny less, come see me by my counting house at 3:35 tomorrow and I shall give you the money! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nephew to visit!"

And with that she left laughing her head off while the two collectors were left dumbfounded. After looking around a while she saw Henry walking around conversing with his partner in the park. With a giggle she hid behind a tree near him and as he was approaching she jumped out and roared scaring him and Terriermon out of their wits, while she was laughing so hard it almost hurt, they tried to get their heart rates back to normal

"So" she asked "Does your offer for me to come to your Christmas dinner still stand?"

Blinking, Terriermon answered with caution "Yes…"

Rika beamed "Then expect me a seven o' clock with a few guests!" then she turned around and headed back to her house to be met with the two Rookies with the chicken, Rika, then gave them ten shillings and told them to come with her to the Cratchet house.

Once arrived, she told them to hide, which was easy with Renamon's perception filter. Steeling her features she knocked on the door "Takato Matsuki!" She called.

Right on cue, Takato opened the door. Only to start and begin to stutter incomprehensibly at the sight of her icy scowl "Where were you, at 9 on the dot?"

"Here, ce-celebrating Christmas?" he stuttered terrified "_this is too rich!"_ She thought.

"You g-gave me the day off." Rika's eyes narrowed and her voice adopted a venomous tone. "You seriously think that _I_, Rika Nonaka would do such a thing?" Takato was now petrified "No, but, but, but, you said..."

Jeri then pushed him to the side and looked at her straight in the eyes without fear. 'Now look here you!' she hissed

"My husband works his ass off for you and you barely pay him enough to keep the family running…"

Rika chose that moment to interrupt "I don't care, he has been late and I have had enough of all this which is why I'm going to raise his salary!' she countered yelling the last 3 words.

Jeri was now absolutely livid "AND I AM GOING TO RAISE YOU RIGHT OFF THE… huh?" Her brain had finally processed those last words. Takato was at a loss for words

"What?" Rika then gave a very warm smile as Renamon and Impmon reappeared with a huge grin on Impmon's face and a slim smile on Renamon's.

"Yes Takato, raise your salary AND make you my new partner."

Takato's eyes were as wide as plates before he whispered "Are you serious?" Rika beamed again and nodded Takato then said "OK, I'm going to faint now" and with that he did so In Jeri's arms.

After a bit of storytelling about Alice's visit and the Three Spirits, Takato woke up and explained what had happened to his obvious disbelief. "All in one night?" queried the incredulous Takato.

Rika then nodded "All in 1 night. Now, I say we go to my nephew Henry's house for Christmas lunch."

The Matsuki's looked around at each other before agreeing. Rika then left with the Matsuki's, even Little Lopmon in tow. Knocking on the door Rika smiled at her nephew who then was of course, surprised at her appearance and the Matsuki family. Obviously everyone was utterly befuddled at her sudden change in attitude. Once again she explained her story and decided to make a novel out of it in her spare time and call it _A Christmas Nightmare._ By then it was time to eat so they all sat down to eat. Rika inaugurated the feast with "God bless us."

And Little Lopmon, as caring as ever finished it off with "Everyone!"

In the end, Takato did become Rika's partner, and with his increased salary, he was able to cure Little Lopmon, who didn't die. Everything went better. Alice having completed her last mission as a ghost was able to finally pass on, Little Lopmon, didn't die and even considered Rika as a second mother to him. And (forgive me if this sounds corny, but) they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

A note: For those who have read this before you will notice it is different, I decided it wasn't good enough and with some help from my Beta reader I corrected it and so this is a re-write if you will anyway I hope you enjoyed this and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
